La típica vida del shinobi adolescente
by Nox Counterspell
Summary: Ó la disección de la mente de un grupo poblacional y etario no muy cuerdo. -Serie de One-shots, T por mi paranoia por lenguaje y situaciones, en proceso-


**Advertencia: Este es probablemente el ficlet más ridículo y poco serio que he escrito y que escribiré en mi vida. No me arrepiento de nada. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería ser un adolescente que está obligado a olvidar su vida y sus etapas normales para madurar rápidamente y convertirse en alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse por los otros. La psicología me dice que, esto solo agrava ciertas situaciones que todos vivimos cuando adolescentes hormonales y en desarrollo. Por lo que esta es mi interpretación de algunos problemas que algunos de ellos podrían tener con respecto a ciertas situaciones. **

**Es una serie de one-shots, no relacionados entre sí y sin ningún orden particular. Serán publicados conforme los redacte y los pula. Puede que en algunos haga referencia a otros, pero será completamente en el ánimo de seguir mis propios head canons. Reitero, no me arrepiento de nada. **

**Léanse como introspecciones ante problemas, como archivos, o como quieran. **

**Un besazo a todas y todos, en especial a Titxutemari, cuyo tema (aunque algo viejo) en el Foro Shikatema canon (visítenlo!) fue lo que empezó este montón de ideas de adolescentes. Leyendo el primer capítulo, se darán cuenta de cual es. **

* * *

><p><strong>La típica vida del Shinobi adolescente<strong>

**ó La disección de la mente de un grupo poblacional y etario no muy cuerdo.**

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Universo:** Entre Primera etapa Y Shippuden, realidad AU.

**Sumary:** Ser un adolescente shinobi, es algo complicado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disección 1: Mi compañera de trabajo resulta ser sexy. <em>**

_Sujeto: Nara Shikamaru_

_Edad: 14 años_

_Localidad: Konoha_

No podía haber otra explicación, ella lo hacía a propósito.

Ella tenía que saber lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo no? Si deliberadamente esto era un nuevo ataque contra él. Sí, seguramente eso era. Ella encontró una nueva táctica, un _nuevo jutsu inclusive, _ solo para distraerle y atormentarlo. Sucios juegos mentales que ella estaba aplicando contra él. Su venganza personal por lo sucedido hace ya tiempo atrás en los exámenes chunnin; pero _en serio, _¿no podía dejar ir ya los rencores?

Shikamaru cerró sus ojos y meneó su cabeza ligeramente, no fuera a llamarle la atención. Se maldijo a sí mismo por la sarta de estupideces que su mente estaba generando. Sabía que era un mecanismo de protección de su cerebro, reflejar la culpa ante una situación tan precaria e indeseada: buscar una explicación más coherente para su propia comprensión de la nueva_ fijación _(no, fijación no... _punto de interés_, como diría su padre) que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde ya hacía una hora, diez minutos, cuarenta segundos y contando... (¿pero quién lleva marca del tiempo transcurrido?).

Suspiró ligero, es que no podía culparse él del todo tampoco. Ella también tenía la culpa.

Los ojos del shinobi se abrieron despacio, escudados por una mano que oportunamente subió hasta su sien para sostener su cabeza en tanto pretendía seguir con su perezosa lectura, y el sutil movimiento le permitió dar un nuevo vistazo.

Tragó lento y volvió a maldecir su nombre por lo bajo.

Temari estaba sentada frente a él, revisando las mismas aplicaciones de inscripción a los exámenes chunnin de ese año, mano apoyada en su redonda mejilla, labios ligeramente abiertos y pronunciados en tanto mordía la parte trasera del lápiz que estaba usando para tomar anotaciones. Su postura requería que estuviera un poco (demasiado) inclinada (recostada) sobre la mesa...

...lo cual dejaba ver ligeramente (abiertamente, en asiento de primera fila) el exuberante escote de la kunoichi de la arena.

Y era justo en ese punto (ese panorama, mejor dicho), que la concentración de Shikamaru había escapado por las montañas.

El más joven de los Nara no era ajeno al cuerpo femenino. En sus estudios shinobi aprendían de anatomía, y desde muy temprana edad estaba seguro que todo ser humano podía distinguir que las chicas tenían _cosas_ que los chicos no tenían y viceversa. Desde un punto de vista meramente biológico, era comprensible: las diferentes etapas de la reproducción y perpetuación de la especie requerían de ciertas divergencias entre grupos de células, desde la presencia de estrógeno o testosterona, hasta los sistemas y tejidos que estos propiciaban desarrollo.

Pero, al llegar a esta traumática etapa de la adolescencia, no podía evitar que su mente fuera consumida por otro tipo de pensamientos respecto a ciertos atributos (no, _rasgos_, como diría Iruka-Sensei) de los seres del género femenino, que mucho tenían que ver con reproducción, pero nada con el estudio _meramente biológico. _

Con sus compañeras de generación, el problema no era tan grave. Con apenas catorce años, la mayoría se encontraba en ese proceso de desarrollo de un cuerpo más femenino (como diría su madre) en el cual se sentían orgullosas de lucir sus incipientes figuras apenas y desenvueltas. Si bien tal vez Ino comenzaba a lucir un poco más bonita, y Hinata empezaba a escudar su figura debajo de enormes abrigos (o como decía Kurenai Sensei, a buscar un atuendo _apropiado_ para la batalla), no había punto de comparación. Temari, ahora de diecisiete años, ya había superado esas etapas de incipiencia y se mostraba ya como una mujer en cuerpo.

Y una de figura...

(sinuosa, sensual, voluptuosa, sexy, lasciva)...

...curvilínea.

No era el único pensando en el tema. Con las hormonas apoderándose de sus cuerpos, sus compañeros empezaban a notar los cambios en sus compañeras (y nuevas aliadas). Había quienes, como Naruto o Kiba, hablaban de ello abiertamente y sin recelo. El Uzumaki, después de haber vuelto de una misión de reconocimiento hecha en la Arena en compañía de Kankuro, Temari y la minifalda de ella; expresó que él definitivamente _se tiraría eso_ sin pensárselo. Con un silbido bajo, Kiba acotó a la conversación que definitivamente el arma definitiva de la kunoichi era el ajustado corset gris que usaba sobre su blusa lavanda y la mini azul. Por otro lado, los que como Lee, no tenían recelo de hablar de esos temas pero eran más realistas, le recordó a Naruto que probablemente estaría muerto antes de siquiera mencionar la palabra _tirar _frente a la hermana del Kazekage, a la cual habían denominado la más cruel de las kunoichis (por común acuerdo).

(Otro común acuerdo, sin embargo, era que las piernas torneadas de Temari estaban en el top tres de los mejores momentos de la visitas de los Hermanos de la Arena a Konoha).

Otros como Shino y Chouji, evitaban el tema del todo, en tanto Neji sencillamente lo denominaba una _pérdida de tiempo _( Claro que el sonrojo en su rostro, sencillamente, revelaba que sus pensamientos en el tema se iban a una persona específica.).

(Y para mala suerte del Nara, el se encontraba en la misma situación).

Probablemente todo era un asunto de karma. Recordó alguna vez haberle dicho a la rubia de la arena que sus piernas feas al menos servían para correr. En el ahora que estaba destinado a vivir, serían esas mismas piernas las que ayer le costaron una cortada en su mano al distraerse _viéndolas _ en tanto él limpiaba su equipo.

_Mujeres problemáticas con sus piernas y caderas problemáticas, y sus problemáticas figuras de reloj de arena._

Sus ojos volvieron a subir al escote de la kunoichi, para luego reposar un momento en sus labios sonrosados.

Sintió como el calor subía por su cuello, y si Kami existía y tenía compasión por los pobres perdedores cobardes como él, le rogó que sus mejillas no tornaran color carmín.

_¿Por qué, por qué tenía que ser Temari, la más problemática y mortífera de las kunoichis, aquella que tuviera un cuerpo que se le tornara imposible de olvidar?_

_¿Y por qué, por qué de todas las kunoichis que conocía, tenía que ser ella la que fuera su compañera de trabajo en cada misión que le asignaban?_

Suspiró profundo y se tomó su tiempo en inhalar y exhalar. A ver, la calma era posible de lograr.

Hasta que Temari se removió de nuevo en su silla y ahora su brazo derecho, que estaba en ángulo para soportar en su palma la barbilla de la chica, apretaba sus pechos, pronunciando la línea tentadora que ya de por sí se extendía entre ellos. Peor fue cuando, la chica, seguramente al cambiar el cruce de sus piernas, corrió en el más suave y ligero de los toques, su sandalia sobre la pierna del shinobi, del tobillo hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla. Ella pareció no notarlo, pero a Shikamaru poco le faltó para brincar diez metros de su silla.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido sentarse justo frente a ella en una mesa tan pequeña?

No estaba seguro si de verdad de sus labios había escapado un pequeño gruñido de sorpresa, pero no iba a mortificarse al respecto ahora. Su mente estaba más preocupada por _otras _muestras físicas de su actual situación.

Ahora era él quien se removía en su silla, tratando de pensar en algo, _lo que fuera_, que le ayudara a evitar que sus pantalones se pusieran más apretados de lo que ya estaban. Clavó su mirada en los papeles que tenía en frente, totalmente dispuesto a no volver a Temari nunca más a los ojos de la vergüenza.

_Si un ninja A tarda tres horas ida y vuelta de Konoha a un pueblo X, en tanto que el ninja B tarda 5 horas en el mismo recorrido, ¿cuántos viajes puede hacer el ninja A en lo que el ninja B hace 20 recorridos?_

En sus cavilaciones, Shikamaru no notó que Temari, desde hacía ya un rato, lo observaba con una mueca confusa. Ella sabía que Shikamaru era...raro, pero estaba actuando peor de lo habitual, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ladeó su cabeza y alzó una de sus cejas, tratando de comprender que insecto lo pinchó.

-Nara...

_Si una píldora ninja puede tomarse cada seis horas, y se estima que para completar la misión se deben tomar 20, ¿cuántos días estimados durará la misión?_

_-_¿Nara?

_Si el radio de una shuriken es de 15 centímetros y la fuerza de lanzamiento es de unos 100 N, considere la masa de..._

_-_¿Shikamaru?

_Si un clan tiene el mismo número de mujeres y hombres por dos años, y luego, el crecimiento de mujeres es exponencial y proporcional a una relación 3:2, calcule la densidad poblacional de..._

-¡SHIKAMARU!

El chico abrió ligeramente sus ojos, y su cabeza se disparó para arriba adonde, una algo ofuscada Temari, lo miraba entre exasperada y preocupada. El puño de la kunoichi había impactado la mesa y había roto el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

Su cerebro se quedó en blanco y olvidó como hablar.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

El chico solo tragó profundo en respuesta. Esto solo perpetuó el ceño de la kunoichi en líneas más pronunciadas.

-Has estado actuando muy raro, estas empezando a asustarme, dime que te pasa.

Silencio de nuevo como respuesta. _Excelente momento para volverte un vegetal, Nara. _

La chica lo miró de nuevo, examinándolo. La mirada del chico estaba nublada y vacía, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y una pequeña capa de sudor se empezaba a formar en su frente.

-¿Estás enfermo, es eso?-preguntó ella, en un ladrido.

Antes de que el chico pudiera articular algo, ella se levantó de su asiento en un movimiento ágil apoyando sus palmas en la mesa. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante hasta alcanzarlo, poniendo su palma en la frente del chico, midiendo su temperatura.

El movimiento por fin registró en el cerebro del Nara, quien, cuando despertó de su letargo, se encontró más cerca de lo que jamás pensó de Temari (sin estar en combate, claro), y ella lo _estaba tocando. _La pose dejaba ver en primer plano el pronunciado escote de nuevo, siendo movido por los músculos y la gravedad, con un bonito escorzo que mostraba las caderas de la kunoichi y el inicio de sus muslos. La pregunta de que si la falda (mini, tal cual era) se levantaba aunque fuera un poco por detrás disparó más sangre a sus mejillas y hacia otras partes de su cuerpo que ya era evidente, nunca iba a poder mantener bajo control.

Ante los cambios de coloración, kunoichi se acercó todavía más a él, buscando examinarlo más de cerca.

Y aquello fue más de lo que él pudo soportar.

Antes de que ella acercara más su rostro a él (y pudiera darse cuenta de que, no solo su cabeza superior estaba recibiendo más sangre de lo normal), él se levantó de la silla, empujando la mano de la kunoichi lejos de él, y más rápido de lo que Temari nunca se hubiera que el shinobi fuera capaz, salió corriendo de allí.

A pesar de los gritos confundidos y contundentemente rábicos de la kunoichi, no se detuvo.

Después de todo, más aterrador que una Temari fúrica era lo fuerte que su cuerpo reaccionaba al pensar lo _sexy_ que ella se veía cuando estaba molesta.


End file.
